Kefia and Eve
by princessbarb21
Summary: The story of Kefia and Eve is based off a role-play between a good friend of mine and I. I decided with her permission to Attempt to turn it into a story. Kefia is an Au/OC Version of Yami Bakura Please Read and review as I like to get feed back


Eve was out and about in the forest area, hunting for sustenance using the shadows to conceal her form. With a mighty snap of her dragon jaws, she snagged a deer and swallowed it whole. She was about to slink off into another part of the forest when a movement caught her eyes. Someone was walking through the woods and heading towards /her/ cavern. This didn't sit well with her. Like all dragons, her cavern was not just her home, but, a trove of hidden jewels, potions and a number of other things in which she protected. With a low, inaudible growl, she followed this being whilst keeping herself hidden in the shadows. The moment this 'male' entered into her cavern, her lips drew back in a vicious grin, then cast a sealing spell..sealing the entrance in which he wouldn't be able to leave.

Kefia happened to be out and about when he came across a forest that he hadn't been in before. Intrigued, he decided to explore since he had nothing better to do. He kept his senses up to watch out for any danger, as he wandered further and further into the forest. Soon he came across a cavern and decided to take a look, despite sensing something or someone watching him.

Upon entering, he knew he had made a mistake in entering, thanks to sensing a spell being cast along with the sound of the entrance of the cavern being sealed. He knew he had gotten himself into a pickle, but it didn't scare him, oh no it excited him as to what the owner of this cavern would do to him.

Instinctively, Eve knew that he wasn't like most wanderers that happened to walk through the woods or venture into her cavern. No, he was different somehow. She slipped past the seal and into her cavern, still using the shadows as her cover. Her initial instinct was to observe this person before taking any action, to see what he would do while in there. She remained silent as her forked tongue slipped out and moved across her lips, much like a snake in scenting her prey.

Since the owner hadn't made a move yet, Kefia wondered if they were observing him. He couldn't see them, but could sense they were there somewhere. Deciding to play along to whatever game they were playing, Kefia pretended he didn't realize they were there. He scanned the cavern to find all sorts of different treasures, and even what looked to be potions and spell books.

He admired everything without touching, wondering what kind of being lived here. It certainly wasn't human for sure. He wondered if the cavern belonged to a dragon, but that would be impossible, dragons were long extinct. Maybe it used to be a dragons cavern but another being is now living in it.

Either way, he was stuck in here until whomever or whatever decided what they were going to do with him. At the thought of this, he internally grinned at the excitement of the game being played.

Using one of her innate abilities, Eve read his mind and smirked darkly at finding out that he was on to her, knowing that she was observing him and playing along. This amused her greatly. Deciding that it was time for them to meet, she purposely scraped her scales over the ground as she moved forward. The sound resembled metal scraping against metal, sharp and grinding.

As she moved, the shadows parted and she appeared in her full dragon form. Her translucent black scales shimmered with a light of their own, reflecting the surroundings. She poised her head high above him, glaring down with sharp crimson eyes and fangs that dripped with her saliva.

When she spoke, her voice was low and vibrated the ground under his feet. "And who are you to tread upon the lair of a dragon? Do you have a wish of death?"

Upon hearing the scraping kefia winced at the sound, and turned toward where the noise was coming from. Upon seeing the humongous dragon he almost played it off as an illusion, but slowly realized this dragon is too real. Well shit, this could become a problem, he is in a female dragons lair .

He hoped she didn't have hatchlings or eggs. As she spoke to him, he wobbled a little and managed to gain his balance. He rose a eyebrow and laughed as if she had said something funny.

"Sorry to burst you bubble, but I never knew this is your lair "

"Well, you do now, hm?" Eve grinned, flashing her fangs. "Come to steal my treasures perhaps? Oh, I /do/ enjoy a good challenge of that sort." She sat back upon her haunches, grinding her talons into the ground like she was about to pounce, but, didn't. No, she was amused by this and /wanted/ to continue this conversation.

"oh please, I didn't even know it was here, I just happened to like exploring for something to do"Kefsnorted cringing at the sound of her grinding her talons. He did admire her treasures, but he didn't want to take any of it since he had his own and have given up on thievery a long time ago.

" I have no interest in removing anything from here, I have my own " He was telling the truth of course, though he is a little surprised that she hasn't tried to eat him yet , which told him she was toying with him, or at least amused by him. He didn't mind this at all, since he loved to play games.

Though, one thing was annoying him to no end. The damn grinding of her talons upon the ground.

"would you bloody stop that, it's hard on the ears"

"Oh, you mean this?" And she took a front foot and ground her talons across the ground in front of them, sending sparks flying out with a vicious grin. "It's just a really good way of keeping my talons sharp for my prey~"

"So, if you aren't here to steal my treasure, what are you here for, hm?" Eve eyed him suspiciously as she raised her talons to her lips and licked across them to test the sharpness.

Again Kef cringed at the sound And glared at her, for doing it ust to annoy him. Luckily the sparks didn't fly in his direction,, otherwise he would have gotten burnt. upon watching her taunt him he snorted arrogantly.

" As I said I was exploring since I had nothing better to do"  
Never was he going to admit his deep interest for nature and how it made things. He had his pride, and no way in hell was he going to dent his pride in admitting his fascination.

"I see, well, you should know better than to wander into strange caverns. Who knows what sort of beasts may lie in wait that could make you their next meal~" Eve taunted him sarcastically, then added with a sly grin, "Now then, in order to gain your freedom, you must be able to perform some sort of tricks or dance for me~" Far be it for her to actually 'toy' with her prey when they could do so themselves.

"You have to be fucking kidding me! " Kefia cursed, refusing to do such and embarrassing thing. KEFIA DID NOT DANCE. Sure he had done it before when he was really drunk or high, but he wasn't either at this point. Now if this dragon had been a being with a human for then he would be secretly enjoying the humiliation.

"You refuse, hm? Very well. Prepare to spend the rest of your days as my guest, here, in this cavern with no freedom..well, that or until I choose to devour you." Eve chuckled with malicious intent.

Kef didn't know how to react to that, or even what to say. He just stood there cursing every word he could think of. This dragon got alot of amusement out of making her victims embarrass themselves for freedom, when said freedom was probably not guaranteed. Oh no, he wasn't going to give into her whim yet. First he was going to get some amusement himself.

Eve listened to him cursing, then opened her mouth in a wide yawn as if to signal him that she was becoming bored. "Well, child..when you are finished cursing and throwing your little temper tantrum, then perhaps we could converse maturely." She turned her head away from him, resting it upon her back.

"GOD DAMN IT WOMEN!" he shouted out if frustration not used to seeing lack of a reaction from a female before. Damn it this wasn't going to be easy. Of course he could just play along to amuse her, but damn it he had his pride. He would never live it down if he gave in too easily.

The moment he raised his voice, Eve reacted, sweeping out her tail and connecting it with his chest, sending him slamming into the opposite wall. "Keep your voice down, I'm resting~" She partially snickered, knowing that she was getting to him.

upon being slammed in to the wall Kef cried out and oofed , then let out a groan. Damn now if that hadn't of been from a dragon he would have enjoyed that immensely.

" well I wouldn't be here bugging you bloody precious rest if you weren't keeping me here" of course it was his own fault for being there in the first place, but he wasn't to know the cavern was occupied.

"Then you know what to do to be released, right?" Eve retorted back with a snort, then recoiled her tail against her body. With her face facing away from him, he couldn't see the grin she had on her lips.

" Your just fucking enjoying this you damn tease! " Kefia wanted to pounce on her bad but what would that solve? Nothing. she was a fucking dragon she could easily fling him off no matter how tight he held on. Wrestling with a dragon was a losing battle. Sure he has won against other beasts, but they weren't as strong and as large as she is.

Eve raised her head up and looked at him, showing her toothy grin. "Yes, actually. I /am/ enjoying this immensely. As for teasing, trust me, you'd /know/ if I were teasing~" As if to add to the fact, she brought her tail up and chucked him under the chin before chuckling and pulling her tail back from him. "Now, are you going to do something for me or not?"

Kef raised his brow and her tickling him, wondering what kind of game she was trying to pull. His frustration grew as she mentions doing something for her again. "Hell no! I might do a few tricks but no dancing! Last time I danced I was drunk and I got up on a bar table and stripped!"

Eve rose one of her brows to his admission, then flicked her tongue at him hissing out a bit of laughter. "How very interesting, though, it's a pity that I have no tables in which you could do that for me. But, if you have tricks in which you can perform, then by all means..do it~"

"Damn it why are you set on wanting me to do tricks or dance! Since you are a dragon there is probably no trick I could do that would be damn good enough and you damn well know it you damn tease! I don't know what kind of damn game you're playing, but you are not bending my will to amuse yourself" He ripped off his shirt and threw it a her in a huff, clearly pissed that nothing was going his way.

Eve shook her head at this display of anger, then wrapped her tail around his girth hoisting him into the air. Once she did that, she flipped him over and placed him down with a taloned hand holding him in place, then used her tail to deliver lashings to his rear-end, hard. Yes...she was utterly spanking his ass.

Wondering what the hell she was doing, Kef tried squirming out of her grip without prevail. He soon found out what she was going to do though, but he didn't find himself minding. Damn what was she trying to do to him? Sure he had never been spanked in a long time and he would be humiliated but this was amusing him too greatly. How would she react upon receiving a reaction she didn't expect? With this in mind a grin plastered on his face

" If you're going to spank me do it harder"

At first Eve blinked with his reaction, then she realized that he was actually enjoying this. So, she decided to take it up a notch, to show she meant business of sorts and wouldn't be disrespected in her own home. She lashed a few more times before leaning her massive head down and snapped off one of his feet, letting the appendage fall to the floor in a pool of blood.

upon getting his foot bitten off Kefia cried out at the pain watching as it fell to the floor . sure it hurt, but what this dragon didn't know was the fact his is a sadomasochist and pain either amused him or excited him. This time though he didn't say anything as his foot started regenerating .

"Ah, I see..so you have regenerative powers, that mean you are more than mortal. Hmm..what are you then~?" Eve pulled back, completely releasing him merely out of curiosity.

"Of course, how would I have survived when you slammed me into the wall with you tail? I'm Damphir" Kefia then oofed loudly upon being released. "And I hope you have realized by now that pain amuses or excites me"

"Well then, I suppose it is time, for you see..I have one trick to show you, that I'm certain you would least expect in a dragon." Eve stepped back as far as she could, then chanted out a spell in her native tongue. Within moments, her body began to glow with a fiery brilliance as she started to transform. Then shortly after that, a beautiful red-haired woman stood before him with a wide grin upon her ruby lips.

Watching as she started to transform, Kefia rose a brow wondering what the bloody hell she was doing as he go back up from the ground. Upon seeing a woman in place of the humongous dragon, his jaw dropped and he fell over himself in shock as he took in her appearance. Damn this very same girl has spanked him only minutes ago as a dragon. Damn .

Eve never said a word to him and only smirked even more at seeing his reaction, then walked past him to go to her table in the far corner with all her scrolls and potions upon it. Of course she had her back to him, not at all worried if he tried anything against her..she could use her magic after all if needed.

After recovering from the shock, Kef took the opportunity to get a good look at her. so that was how she managed to stay well hidden, she had the ability to transform into a human form. And A fine one too he mentally added, licking his suddenly dry lips even if they weren't really dry and it was just his imagination. Suddenly he didn't want to be free from here anytime soon.

Eve worked around her potions, mixing a few things before going to a shelf and picking out a book to look something up. After a little bit, she spoke, "So, will you still do some sort of performance to be freed?" She then turned to look at him, focusing her lavender eyes upon him and crossing her arms lightly over her chest.

while the female went about doing her thing, Kefia watched with interest getting some nice views of her at different times upon grabbing things or even just the way she stood while she worked. Of course he should have been paying attention encase she tried to take him off guard, but he failed in doing so getting distracted by the view.

"Hm, sorry what ?" He said as he came out of his thoughts upon being spoken to. Damn, he had been too busy lost in his thoughts to actually hear what she said.

Eve rolled her eyes, yep...he was another one of 'those' types, she thought to herself. A womanizer. Well, this should be rather easy then..since she could use that to her advantage. "I had asked you, will you still perform some sort of tricks to gain your freedom, or will I have to prepare some sort of holding cell for you in which to stay until you /do/ such things?" Her words were cold and held no kindness in them. She was a bitch and wasn't afraid to show it even in speech.

"Hn, someone has her panties in a knot though I can't complain, I hate women that are overly friendly or pansy "maybe he should try do something for her she wasn't asking for much. "who says I want to be free?" Kef asked, but had an idea, what he could do. It wasn't much considering other skills he had, but they weren't an option right now.

"I would do something better but considering circumstances they're not an option" He pull out a couple of self-made daggers with a couple gems he stole some time ago bedded in them, proceeding on to show his knife/ dagger tricks. He didn't know if it would impress her or at least amuse her, or not, but he refused to embarrass himself with failing to dance.

Initially, Eve rolled her eyes to what he'd said, then watched with keen interest as he did tricks with the daggers. Indeed, she was impressed because others that tried this sort of thing with her in the past failed miserably since they tried to kill her. She smirked wide, wondering if he would attempt the same thing..she could always use a 'pet' around the cavern, though he wouldn't know that she thought this either.

When it appeared that he was done, she nodded approvingly, "Very well, you have performed your task and you may leave."

She chanted a few short words and the seal was lifted from the cavern entrance… He was free to go whenever he wished. She then turned back to her workings upon the table, mixing potions and reading her spell book quietly.

Throughout doing his tricks with his daggers, Kef grew more and more confident that he had picked the right thing to do. He had many other skills and tricks up his sleeve, like making daggers or even different treasures. He had been a little worried that it wasn't entertaining her well enough. Upon hearing her saying he could go, he didn't stop until he was done. He placed his daggers back but didn't leave, he instead watched her with interest wondering what kind of potion he was making.

She continued to make her potion and when it was done, she corked it shut tightly before placing it upon the shelf with many other potions. She shut the book and turned around, arching a brow. "I said you can leave, so, why haven't you? Do you have a damned death wish?"

Kef arched a brow at her and folded his arms across his chest. An amused smirk plastered itself onto his face. "Hn, sounds kinky to me, although I would prefer to get to know you, what is your name? Mine is Kefia but I prefer Kef "He figured that by now she'd probably get pissed with him, but he didn't care she seemed the type of girl he liked.

Eve sighed and rolled her eyes, why didn't this person just leave like so many others? She /had/ been a social type at one time, but now, she had grown to accept being on her own. "Eve. Get to know me? Whatever for? I'm hardly the 'interesting' type." She finally replied with a half snort.

"Say's the girl who caught my attention, that is usually quite hard since I was brought up not to trust women" It was true, Kef never really trusted women other than his twin sister Chione. For some reason he didn't know, he wanted to take the risk and trust this beautiful women in front of him.

Sure he had one night stands with women every once in a while, but kef surprised himself by actually wanting to get to know this women. Usually it was all about getting laid, but this time it wasn't. Maybe she is the one that he could commit to. She had a beautiful name, a name Kef knew he would remember for some time. He wondered why he was acting out of character.

"sure I have plenty of other women I could get to know, but they all throw themselves at me , I have no interest in women who degrade themselves like that... I'd slaughter the whole damn lot, but my twin sister scares me enough not to" He unconsciously shivered slightly at the thought of losing what made him a man and cringed.

"Anyway, I think you'd find me useful or at least entertaining to have around"

Eve listened to what he had to say, even chuckling a little about slaughtering the others that would throw themselves at him. "Well men are just as fucking bad with me, which is one of the reasons I don't trust many either."

Seeing that he wasn't going anywhere any time soon, she walked past him and to a corner where it seemed empty. Chanting a spell and moving her hands outward, a small sitting area appeared with a simple couch and chair along with a table. "Fine. If you want to stay here, then make yourself comfortable."

Kef blinked and shook his head in amusement as Eve made her furniture appear. He really had to get used to her Abilities, as strange and intriguing as they are. For once he actually did as asked in making himself comfortable. He picked the closest furniture, which happened to be the couch.

"Thanks, and that doesn't surprise me, you are extremely beautiful" He would have added more to that, but he didn't want to come across as only wanting to get to know her for one reason.

Again, Eve partially rolled her eyes hearing that. It wasn't that she was being rude, but, she'd heard that told to her so many times over the years that it seemed to be just another bunch of words to her. Especially from a male who might have an interest in more ways than one.

She moved to seat herself in the chair across from him. "So, tell me about yourself. Obviously, there are some things I already know that you've told me and why do you think I should spare you? You know, dragons such as myself, has killed for less."

"I would say because I'm sexy, but that's being arrogant and self-righteous. I don't really know why, I just have this gut instinct that I should get to know you... Look you probably suspect that I am just after a good lay, but I don't want that from you... If I wanted that, I could go elsewhere to pick an easier target" Kef snorted at the thought of all those easy women.

" Anyway, I come from a place called Kul Elna in Egypt where unfortunately most of my entire family along with the rest of the clan got killed in war with another clan... my twin sister and I escaped , they did not believe in my father's ways... He was a firm believer that women should do as men asked of them or get beaten " He sighed and shook the memories away. "I grew up teaching myself to be an excellent thief to survive and I learnt to make different treasures or daggers. "

He paused a moment and wondered if he should continue or not, then decided that if Eve used these things again him then so be it, he didn't care his instinct told him to trust her.

"My arrogance and temperament upon meeting someone new is a defence tactic, a habit I haven't gotten rid of from days where you couldn't look like an easy target

I'm not a thief anymore because there is no need to be... I work in a bar where human; vampires and demons maybe even dragons in human forms go to enjoy themselves... They aren't allowed to attack one another of course." He decided to leave it there encase she had questions about anything he had told her.

She listened intently to all that he said, nodding occasionally to let him know she understood. "You have a similar past to many a person I've met in my travels. I find that interesting."

She paused and thought for a bit before saying more, "So you work at a bar, huh? My father co-owns one. Perhaps you know of him? His name is 'Dragon'~" She smirked at this because her father was well-known and was both loved and feared.

"He's a dragon?! I thought that was just a nick name because of his temperament and knowledge on dragons! "His eyes widened slightly in surprise. He had only meet dragon once , so he didn't really know him, but he knew enough not to mess with him. " I only met him once, so I don't really know him " He wondered why she was smirking about it, but put it to the back of his mind.

She chuckled lightly at that, "Well, you /want/ to get to know me, best to start with my family, right?"

Eve sat back in her chair as she continued, "I'm what people would call a 'loner', and usually keep to myself. I don't care for people in general and if anything, they make perfect tools in my experiments or fast meals on the go..much like mortals see their cattle." She didn't care how awful that sounded, that pretty much was who she was.

"A loner hm? Sounds like what I am like, I only usually socialize if I have to" Kefia really wasn't bothered about how she used people in her experiments; he wasn't one to judge about that kind of thing. He was more intrigued by what kind of experiments she did. "Experiments hm? That's intriguing; you've got me curious now perhaps I could bring you a victim at some point"

"Perhaps you /can/ be useful after all." Eve pondered over his offer. It would help since most of the time she either had to wait for wanderers to come to her part of the forest or slip into the city late at night and snatch away unsuspecting victims herself..which usually warranted attention being drawn by the screaming victim.

"Very well, I'll accept your offer." She finally replied after giving it a bit more thought. "I will need atleast one victim nightly..man, woman, child, baby...it matters not to me."

"Hm that'll be easy enough, dead or alive?" He smirked, feeling the excitement rush through his body. The thrill of the chase of a victim or even the luring of one amused him. sometimes kef gave his victims a false hope of getting away by slowing down enough until he got bored and finally sped up to catch them, cutting them off from their escape.

"So, do you think you can keep up with a contract of bringing me /one/ victim nightly?" She crossed her arms loosely over her chest as she sat in the seat looking at Kefia. "If you can prove that to me for one week in the contract..then I will show you some of the experiments I use them for."

Eve figured if he could handle that, then perhaps he wasn't all that bad after all. Though, she would always have her guard up just in case.

" Sounds fair enough to me, gives me something different to do with my victims, and I'll get the extra thrill out of it" Kef grinned, and tried not to laugh or comment about how kinky it sounded.

"I know I can do it because I lure or chase victims almost every night anyway. So it's not a problem" He knew he would have to gain her trust slowly, and this was one way to do it.

"Very good then. I shall go and draw up the papers for you to sign." Eve nodded and moved out of her chair, then walked over to her table with all the potions and scrolls to search through them.

"Sounds like a plan"

Kef stayed where hes is shifting a little to get more comfortable as he watched as she walked away to her table with her potions and scrolls on it. He mentally smacked himself as he caught himself checking her out. If he was going to get any trust from Eve, he needed to stop that, even if he had no intention on making a move on her . He turned his gaze to elsewhere admiring on the way this cavern had shaped it'self instead. Last thing he needed is for her to get the wrong impression if she caught him checking her out

**r** Eve pushed papers aside and grinned upon finding the parchments that she was looking for. Carefully, she read over everything to make sure it was all in order before she'd ask him to sign it.

"Here's the papers, Kefia. Basically it just describes that you will bring me one victim each night for one year. If you complete that task you will be offered to either discontinue or continue when the contract is up...and it must be signed in your own blood as it's binding." She explained to him as she handed them over.

coming out of his thoughts, kef listens to her and nodded, taking the papers from her. Before going ahead though, he read them over including the fine print before carefully biting his finger to sign his name on the papers with his blood. Upon completing this, he gave them back to her with a small smirk on his face.

Eve watched as he read over the papers and then signed them, taking them back when handed to her. She nodded in acceptance, then walked back over to her table and set them down there. Eve picked up a piece of white chalk and drew out a pentagram upon the table, then at each point, placed a small black candle before lighting them. She then placed the papers he signed in the center of this and began chanting in a language not common to humans. The candles flared and the pentagram seemed to glow, then within a fraction of a moment, the papers disappeared. "Your contract is now active and you will bring my first victim tonight before the strike of midnight." She spoke quietly to him upon turning around.

"Very well, I shall be back soon" With that said, Kef turned on his heel and left without another word. He made his way through the forest with speed, once he had gotten out of the entrance of the cavern. He slowed down once he was about to reach the edge of the forest. Spotting a victim, he jumped into the nearest tree, purposely making a little noise to grab the victims attention.

Of course it worked, the girl of around 18 years became curious and walked in to see if she could find out what made the noise. Grinning and licking his lips Kef jumped off the tree to land behind her, his eyes glowing brightly like crimson pools of blood. Gasping as she turned around quickly to find out what was behind her, she backed away from him with wide eyes. She turned to run as fast as she could deeper into the forest.

Grinning wider, Kef waited awhile to give her a head start, then ran after her with a slower speed, catching up to her just outside Eve's cave. There he pounced onto her, which-in- turn caused the female victim to scream in fright.

Eve, who'd been working on more spells in her cave, heard the scream and arched her brow. Curious, she headed for the entrance to see what all this noise was about. Upon seeing Kefia with a girl struggling in fear, she smirked darkly and watched, waiting to see what would happen next. She leaned against the cave entrance, crossing her arms loosely over her chest and thought to herself, 'perhaps asking for one victim a night is too easy.' But, a contract was already signed and there was no changing it.

As the victim tried to struggled free and scream as loud as she could, Kef Just sat there straddling her and pinning her down with an amused grin on his face.

" Scream and struggle all you want my pretty treasure no one is going to help you" He grinned his tone coming out in a smooth seductive purr as he spoke to his victim.

"What do you want with me?!"The victim cried, frightened that this thing was going to hurt her.  
" Do as I say and I shall not harm you". Kef responded sensing Eve watching but he didn't give her presence away.

The 18 year old female victim stopped struggling and thought about it before nodding.

"If you try anything, I won't hesitate to make sure you won't be able to do it again "Kef warned, narrowing his eyes at her.  
As the victim quickly nodded, Kef slowly got up watching her carefully.

"Get up, or do I have to make you?" He demanded, now standing and looking down at the frightened girl. She got up as quickly as she could and looked around at her soundings, only to squeak in surprise as she found herself suddenly placed over her captors shoulder like a sack.

"I-is this really necessary?" She stuttered, blushing a little.

"Hm, course it is, I get to do this" He teased giving her ass a swat, which caused an embarrassed squeal from his victim. Kef laughed as he walked to ward the cavern entrance grinning as he saw Eve waiting for them.

"Where do you want her? This one was quite easy"

Eve watched though unamused eyes, rolling them when she saw how pathetic the girl really was. "Tch, imbecile." She murmured. "Gives girls a bad name doing that. Makes them look pathetic and weak."

When Kefia walked over to her with the victim in hand, she arched a red brow, then spoke to him, "There's a cage in the back of the cavern. Toss the pathetic little worm in there and I'll take care of the rest~"

She then turned to walk back into the cavern, leading him to where the cage was kept.

"W-wait! Why am I being put in a cage?! Why is she want me?!" The victim asked in a fearful tone s she started struggling again.

"Keep still otherwise I'll drop you! you will find out soon enough" Kef replied, starting to get annoyed as she followed Eve to where the cage is. He would have toyed with her more, but he got bored with her quickly and so upon reaching said cage, the victim protested making it difficult.

"Don't act so fucking pathetic, you make me want to rip your head off!" Kef snarled, having enough of the racket she was making and almost threw the victim into the cage, before shutting it. There was only so much patience he had for pathetic excuses for women.

Of course it caused to freeze in fear upon being yelled at, and bite back a yelp as she was roughly placed into the cage. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to hold back the tears.

" It seems this one may get on your nerves I will try better to catch a less pathetic excuse for a human " Kef spoke more calmly as he was now speaking to Eve, ignoring the other female that was quietly sobbing in the cage.

"Hnn, easy enough to take care of, m'dear." Eve smirked and winked as instantly the victims' legs and arms were drawn up in chains and her mouth clamped tightly shut with duct tape. Sure, she still made noises and struggled in protest..but, it was quieter.

"Now then, have yourself a seat as I go and prepare what I need to do for our victim..I mean, our guest~" Even chuckled darkly before heading off to her private chambers, then returned with a spell book that would look oddly familiar to one that originated in ancient Egypt.

"Tease "Kef muttered to himself raising an eyebrow as Eve headed off to wherever she was going and wondered to himself if she was flirting with him. Deciding he should do as asked, he made his way over to a seat and made himself comfortable.

Kef didn't know what to make of how Eve made him want to do things for her to impress her. He never had to impress anyone to get them to like or trust him before, but for some reason Eve seemed to be worth the effort, it puzzled him greatly since he was used to getting whatever he wanted. He mentally shook these thoughts off since he didn't want to dwell in the puzzling thoughts too much.

Eve proceeded to open and read through a few of the spells carefully before finding the correct one she needed. Using the Ring she owned from her father, she placed it upon the table in front of her and began chanting in a language unknown. The Ring glowed and rose from the table, then the wadjet eye in the center cast a light that arced through the air and slammed into the ground near the cage. The earth rumbled and split as a black hand came up through the ground and disappeared into the cage, shrouding it in blackness. The girl in the cage screamed as best she could to the sight before falling silent. Within moments this event was over and the ground looked as though nothing had smirked as she shut the book and slipped the Ring around her neck, pleased that she'd fed the Dark One yet another soul. Now she could experiment upon the dead corpse before it became her next meal as well.

Despite the curiosity he felt sensing a great darkness enter the cavern after the earth started rumbling , kef minded his own. Even when he heard the muffled scream , he stayed where he was. He knew what the darkness was that entered then suddenly left as if it wasn't there. Hmm... so she feeds souls to the dark one before experimenting on them... Interesting...this woman is quite a catch... He thought, as a smirk spread upon his face. This was going to be very fun and amusing indeed.

The next thing that Eve did was take a large and very sharp dagger in her hand, then slipped into the cage with the corpse. She pushed the body over slightly, positioning the victims head and neck over what looked like a hole in the bottom of the cage. Satisfied, she took the dagger and slit the victim's throat as the chains lifted the body, then drained the blood from the body, much like an animal. The blood pooled and flowed through the hole and into a sieve that let the blood drip into a large glass bottle below the cage...a large part of her experiments involved the use of blood in spells.

Kef came out of his inner musings as a smell of blood wafted into the air catching his attention. Damn ... What is that woman doing? Whatever it is, it's probably kinky... Dammit women! He thought, grumbling in his mind about having to wait a week before being allowed to watch. Though, he did understand due to trust having to be earned.

Once the blood was drained, she moved out of the cage to go to the bottle beneath it, pulling it out and corking it. Smiling wickedly, she took the bottle to her back storage room and left it there. Returning, she called over to Kefia, "Mind giving me a hand with something?" She figured since he was there, might as well get him to help out so that he didn't feel left out and grew bored waiting for her to finish the work. "How well do you know the inner workings of a mortal's body?" She asked when he came over to her.

kef stopped his internal grumbling upon hearing Eve call him, and went over to join her wondering since when did he ever come on anyone's especially a women's beck and call? Mentally shaking those thoughts off for now, he raised a brow in question at her.

" I wouldn't have a clue, I only feed from them and use them to calm some of my desires since I don't have a mate yet" He wondered why she asked but decided to wait to see what she would say.

"I see, well, would you mind grabbing those canopic jars over on my table? I will show you what I'll be doing next~" Eve smirked. Since he didn't seem to know the inner workings, she'd show him how to remove the body's vital organs and place them in the sealing jars for later use. To her, it was almost as basic as gutting an animal except that the organs were also used in her spells.

Smirking, Kef grabbed the canopic jars and brought them to her curious as to what she planned to show him." sounds kinky " He teased even though she'd probably make him pay for the comment. Kef was the type to say whatever came to mind despite the consequences, to see what kind of reaction he would get.

Eve quirked a brow to what he said, then scowled a little since she was mainly focused on what she was doing and not thinking in that way. She took the jars from him and set them down upon the floor of the cage, then carefully took the dagger and started slicing open the girls' body. Her cuts were done with exact precision; much like a surgeon would do at a hospital when cutting open someone to do surgery upon. Once the body was opened and the flesh pealed back, she began cutting out the various organs. "Kefia, open the first jar..this here is the human liver." She held up a large, dark organ as it dripped with remaining blood.

Kef snickered a little, but otherwise watched carefully with interest, as he tried his best at ignoring the scent of blood. Eve seemed to know what she was doing, her cuts were neat and right on target. He found this extremely amusing. Even though kef never cut open a human before, he has cut open animals like deer after feeding off them.

Upon seeing the liver, he rose a brow but decided against commenting as he grabbed the first jar for her.

With each organ Eve cut out, she showed Kefia where to cut and how to make precision cuts and before long all the jars were filled with various organs and sealed shut. The emptied corpse was the only thing left hanging in the cage as she turned to Kefia with a dark grin. "All those organs and the blood I've collected are used in my various spells. I learned long ago not to waste anything that is killed by me or for me. That carcass..later I will take it deep into the woods, cover it with leaves and a spell, then let it rot slightly. After that, it becomes my meal~" She licked her lips and winked. "The more bodies that are put there, the better the meal for sating my hunger as a dragon."

For the first time in a long time, Kef listened and watched intently as Eve cut out each organ and explained to him how it was done as well as what each organ was. By the time all the jars were filled and sealed, Kef had learned quite a bit.

Though as Eve turned to him with a dark grin and explained what she does with the organs and blood, along with the left over corpse, he suddenly had an Idea, but kept it to himself for now.

He did however raise a brow as she licked her lips and wink but decided not to come out with any comments about it. "you're a bit like me, I hate putting any animal I feed from to waste, so I often skin it and cut it for meat or I feed it to wolves"

Eve arched her own brow at listening to him explain that he fed the wolves with the left over remains of a person. "I bet the wolves enjoy that, especially during the winter months when food is scarce." She then took up a couple of the jars and walked with them over to her storage chamber in the back of the cavern and placed them upon shelves before coming back to gather a few more. "Perhaps if I gather enough human sacrifices, I could...share...some for the wolves." She murmured, the first time showing any sort of 'kindness' towards others.

"Indeed, The wolves are always thankful especially when their cubs are in their first winter" Kef agreed and waited for her return as she left to take the jars to wherever she took them to. Though nothing prepared him for what she said upon returning.

Kef blinked and rose a brow at her as he didn't expect to hear those words from her. He would have fallen over in shock if he didn't have his pride. It seems this woman was full of surprises, which kef found himself not minding at all. Maybe he was starting to rub off on her a little with his hidden kindness. Either that or she was generally like that, picking and choosing when to be kind. Much like he did

"Hmn? What seems to be the matter?" She quirked her brow when she saw Kefia's look upon his face. Of course, she didn't realize that her own words had surprised him either.

"Nothing I just didn't expect you to say something like that is all." Kef replied, a grin plastering itself upon his face. " I was just thinking how you are full of surprises since you have taken me by surprise quite a few times today... Anyways unless you want me for something else, I should be heading home, my sister will probably start looking for me soon . I'll bring you a victim as promised tomorrow"

"No, you are free to go. I have no holds upon you since we have a contract together and have built a small shard of trust with each other." Eve waved a hand in dismiss. "I will be awaiting you tomorrow evening with the next victim." She added as she turned to face the corpse in the cage and chuckled. "I have to get rid of this thing otherwise it will start to stink up this cavern...and I must keep it clean to lure other victims in to play~"

Kef gave a small nod and made his way back to the entrance of the cavern, where he took off heading toward his home. He didn't really want to go home, but he knew he'd have a upset and pissed off sister if he didn't.

Upon reaching home, he walked in the door and was greeted with a slap across the face. It seemed he was later than he thought, but he just ignored his sister and headed straight for his room where he got ready for bed.

Eve...watched as Kefia left, then turned back towards the cage. Chanting, she became her full dragon form and snatched up the corpse in a taloned hand before taking it deep into the forest. Once at the composting pile of human flesh, she dropped the corpse upon the pile, then moved some of the forest trees, brush and dirt over the pile. Sure, some had been eaten by the local wild life, but, most of it was well rotten. She'd be back the next night to feast. She headed back to the cavern and walked in with the shadows surrounding her still as a dragon, then illuminated the cavern with intense fire as she scorched out what remained of flesh, bone and blood.


End file.
